Reminisce
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /―kalau saja ia tidak menyembunyikan kesedihan seperti itu, maka mungkin kau takkan jatuh cinta./


**Title: **Reminisce  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Angst, Romance  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K+  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Hetalia Axis Powers  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>Warning: <strong>_Onesided _RussiaBelarus, _mention of _RussiaUkraine. Dan agak... ga jelas, ma-maaf! Da-dan benar-benar _plotless_ dengan _ending_ yang agak... nge-gantung?  
><strong>A<strong>**/N: **Ha-halo, saya di sini mem-_publish _fanfiksi saya lagi. Maaf ka-karena sudah nge-_spam _di _fandom_ yang masih sangat bersih ini. Ah iya, ini... Belarus _second person's _POV.

* * *

><p>Hujan turun dengan derasnya, namun hal semacam ini tidak mempengaruhi kecepatan langkah kakimu untuk pulang. Kau membiarkan saja hujan mengguyur sekujur tubuhmu, payung di tangan tak kau hiraukan. Langkah kakimu tetap tenang dalam hujan yang deras dan angin yang bertiup kencang itu. Sesekali kau menggigil kedinginan ketika angin bertiup, mengenai tubuhmu yang basah dan rentan oleh angin. Perlahan tanganmu memeluk dirimu sendiri―berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa dingin di malam ini. Matamu menelusuri keadaan sekitar, kau menyadari bahwa kau tiba di gudang belakang rumahmu, daripada pintu depan rumahmu. Kau berhenti sejenak dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gudang yang entah sudah berapa ratus tahun tak kau sentuh itu.<p>

(Padahal dulu gudang itu adalah tempat favoritmu dan kakakmu.)

Kau membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan, menimbulkan bunyi gesekan dengan lantai kayu itu. Gudang itu terlihat... kecil, daripada yang kau ingat. Ya, kalau tidak salah waktu itu kau masih kecil dan lemah dan tak berdaya dan―polos. Kau menyandarkan payung yang kau pegang dari tadi, lalu memperhatikan ruangan gelap itu, kau mencoba meraba dinding di dekat pintu masuk pula―mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu di ruangan kecil itu. Kau merasa agak kesusahan mencarinya, namun setelah beberapa saat, kau berhasil menerangi ruangan yang tadi gelap itu.

(Sungguh, tak pernah kau sangka saklar lampu itu akan terletak sejajar dengan bahumu. Seingatmu, posisinya begitu tinggi dan sulit kau capai... dulu.)

Matamu sekali lagi menerawang ruangan itu, matamu menangkap sebuah benda yang begitu menimbulkan rasa nostalgia. Perlahan kau langkahkan kakimu (meninggalkan bekas air hujan yang menetes dari tubuhmu ke lantai kayu lapuk itu) menuju sebuah _grand piano_ yang sudah penuh debu di tengah ruangan itu. Perlahan kau mengusap kap penutup tutsnya, hanya untuk menyadari tanganmu jadi sangat, sangat kotor oleh debu yang menempel pada permukaan benda itu―apalagi tanganmu yang basah itu membuat debu itu menempel dan sulit kau bersihkan begitu saja.

(―dan seingatmu, dulu piano ini selalu bersih karena rajin dibersihkan kakakmu tercinta.)

Kau memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang juga sudah tua dan kotor itu―dan kali ini kau tak peduli apa kursi itu akan mengotori pakaianmu atau tidak. Jari lentikmu mengangkat penutup tuts piano itu, kau meletakkan jari-jarimu di atas tuts-tuts yang juga kotor itu―seakan siap memainkannya. Kau mengambil nafasmu (bisa kau rasakan debu-debu itu masuk ke dalam saluran pernafasanmu) dan menghembuskannya. Kau mulai menekan tuts itu―namun, akhirnya kau menyadari piano itu sudah rusak. Ia tidak lagi menghasilkan suara indah.

(Kau mulai mengingat kembali bunyi indah piano ini ketika kakakmu akan memainkannya dengan penuh senyum.)

Betapa bodohnya dirimu, sudah seharusnya kau tahu bahwa piano ini rusak. Tentu saja, piano ini sudah ada di sini dalam jangka waktu yang lama―dan lagi, tak pernah disentuh. Di dalam hati kecilmu, sesungguhnya kau tahu piano ini takkan memberikan bunyi indahnya lagi, tapi kau lupakan hal itu―kau acuhkan pendapat hati kecilmu.

(―karena kau takut dengan _matinya_ piano ini, maka semua kenanganmu dengan kakakmu lewat piano ini akan mati.)

Kau tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan mulai bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, _kemana perginya kakakmu itu?_ Kakakmu selalu ada di sampingmu, melindungimu. Lalu―kenapa sekarang tidak? Kenapa ia tidak ada di sini―apa mungkin sifatmu yang _overprotective_ padanya membuatnya takut? ―tidak, kau yakin kakakmu tidak merasa demikian. Ia masih kakak yang sama dengan yang dulu selalu memelukmu saat kau kedinginan. Kau menengadahkan kepalamu ke atas dan memperhatikan beberapa bagian atap yang sudah bocor dan terus meneteskan air hujan dari luar. Di wajah datarmu terlukis sebuah senyuman―yang sangat, sangat tipis. Lagi-lagi kau teringat masa indah itu―ketika kau dan kakakmu akan meletakkan panci, ember dan baskom di segala tempat yang bocor. Dan ketika hujan reda, kakakmu akan memperbaiki atap itu, dan kau akan terus memperhatikannya dari bawah.

(Tapi―mengapa? Mengapa ia tidak ada di sini lagi dan menemanimu di bawah hujan ini―dan, dan menghangatkanmu?

Ah, kau lupa. Tentu saja ia tidak akan ada di sini. Itu karena ia sedang menghangatkan orang lain saat ini―dan mungkin, lupa bahwa adik kecilnya ini sangat butuh dihangatkan saat ini.)

Kau menundukkan kepalamu lagi dan menghadap kembali pada piano penuh memori itu. Kau biarkan jari-jarimu indahmu berada di atas tuts kotor itu. Kau mulai menekan tuts-tuts itu dan memainkan musik yang selalu dimainkan kakakmu itu. Kau tetap memainkan piano itu walau piano itu tidak menimbulkan bunyi indah lagi. Sesekali kau menutup matamu dan mencoba mendengar bunyi musik itu (walau sebenarnya yang ditangkap oleh telingamu hanya bunyi hujan) dan perlahan menyenandungkannya.

(Kalau saja kau tak pernah menyadari secerca kesedihan―kesepian itu, maka tentu kau takkan pernah tertarik untuk menemaninya kemana-mana. Kalau saja kau tak pernah melihat begitu kecil―dan lemahnya kakakmu saat ia berdiri di tengah salju sendirian, maka kau takkan pernah berniat untuk melindunginya. Kalau saja senyumannya padamu, adiknya, tidak sepahit itu, maka mungkin kau takkan berniat untuk membuatnya tersenyum―walau caramu tak pernah berhasil.

―kalau saja ia tidak menyembunyikan kesedihan seperti itu, maka mungkin kau takkan jatuh cinta.)

Dan lalu kau memainkan beberapa nada terakhir musik itu sebelum menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kau berdiri dan menepuk rokmu sejenak, berusaha membersihkannya dari debu, walau itu tak mungkin karena rok basahmu sudah menempel debu. Kau memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat barang di ruangan itu lagi. Perlahan kau mengamati benda-benda yang sudah kotor dan rusak itu. Ketika matamu menangkap sebuah foto yang terletak di lantai dan kacanya sudah pecah, kau mengambilnya.

(―sedetik jantungmu berhenti berdetak melihat foto itu.)

Kau membulatkan matamu yang berwarna biru gelap itu dan menatap foto itu dengan seksama. Foto itu―foto yang baru saja kau pungut di antara sampah-sampah rusak itu―berhasil membuatmu menangis. Kau butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari air matamu telah mengalir setelah tetes air matamu jatuh pada kaca foto yang sedang kau pegang itu. Kau mengusapnya air mata di pipimu dengan punggu tangan dan mencoba menahannya. Kau menatap foto itu lagi dan memperhatikannya, foto kakakmu tercinta bersama kak Ukraine―

(Kenapa? Sejak kapan foto ini ada? Dan sejak kapan―)

―sedang tertawa dengan riang.

(―kakakmu tercinta bisa tertawa setulus itu?

Apakah selama ini kau memang tidak menyadari bahwa kakakmu selalu tersenyum tulus ketika berbicara dengan kak Ukraine? Foto ini sudah pasti diambil lama sekali, dan saat itu kakakmu sudah bisa tersenyum tulus. Tentu tidak heran saat ini kakakmu sedang bersama kak Ukraine―yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Jadi, apa kau memang tidak menyadarinya? Ataukah―

―kau selalu meyakinkan dirimu bahwa itu hanyalah salah satu senyum paksa milik kakakmu ketika kau melihatnya?)

Kau memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi piano tadi lagi. Kau membuang serpihan kaca-kaca itu ke lantai, mengeluarkan fotonya dan membuang bingkai foto tersebut ke lantai juga―bersama serpihan kaca itu. Kau memperhatikan wajah kakakmu lagi―maha karya Tuhan yang terindah, setiap goresan wajah kakakmu adalah goresan terbaik yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan di antara semua makhluk yang pernah diciptakannya. Kau perlahan merobek foto itu menjadi dua―kiri dengan wajah kakakmu, dan kanan dengan wajah kak Ukraine. Kau membuang sobekan sebelah kanan itu, membiarkannya bergabung dengan kaca dan bingkai tadi. Kau mengusap permukaan foto yang agak kotor itu, berusaha membuatnya lebih bersih dan jelas menampakkan wajah kakakmu yang selalu kau cintai.

(Ah, sudah kau duga, ia akan lebih tampan lagi dengan permukaan foto itu bersih dan jelas.)

Kau memeluk foto itu dalam dekapanmu, berharap akan mendapatkan kehangatan kakakmu dari selembar foto itu. Detik demi detik lewat, kau tak berniat untuk menghitung sudah berapa lama waktu yang kau habiskan hanya untuk duduk dan mendekap foto itu sebagai pengganti sang kakak.

(―dan kau memang bisa mendapat kehangatan dari foto itu.)

Kau perlahan membuka matamu, sisa garis air matamu sudah kering oleh angin hujan di luar yang menyisip masuk. Kau berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar (dan kakimu menginjak sebagian sobekan foto tadi yang ada di antara bingkai rusak itu... tanpa sadar) lalu mengambil payungmu. Kau matikan saklar lampu ruangan itu dan membuka pintu. Hujan sudah lebih reda dibandingkan tadi, namun kali ini kau malah membuka payungmu dan memakainya. Itu kau lakukan agar foto yang kau bawa itu tidak basah.

(―agar kau masih bisa menikmati kehangatan kakakmu karena ia sudah takkan menghangatkanmu di bawah hujan dan salju lagi.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sebenarnya saya juga bingung kenapa saya pakai tema 'hujan' daripada 'salju'. Mu-mungkin karena ide awal saya itu seseorang yang kehujanan dan masuk ke ruangan lama dan ketemu piano. Ma-makanya jadi hujan-hujan gitu *_sighs_* A-ah, saya mau curhat sebentar _/dorr_ SAYA LAGI SUKA BANGET NULIS _SECOND PERSON'S _POV! Ntah kenapa ada _feeling _yang beda, gitu. Dan saya secara pribadi suka dengan _format_ penulisan saya kali ini _/dorr_ Soalnya saya jarang dapat ide yang menitikberatkan pada narasi dan deskripsi. | Ah, oke, sa-saya butuh pendapat anda-anda semua. Gi-gimana menurut a-anda? (Dan saya tahu ini sangat _plotless_ orz)


End file.
